Yang (Yin Yang Yo!)
Yang is a blue rabbit with purple eyes like his father, Master Yo. He usually wears a white training shirt with a gray stripe but he doesn't wear pants. Personality Yang is a naive yet hyperactive and occasionally violent rabbit; despite not showing it, he really cares about Yin and Master Yo. He becomes a nicer person in the current season due to the events in the episode "Deja Foo", where Yin and Master Yo were killed in an alternate reality due to his mean actions. Unlike his sister, he isn't very intelligent but can occasionally come up with a good idea. In "Doomed to Repeat It", he says that he does learn stuff, but he doesn't want Master Yo to know that, so that he could get away with more; in fact, if he is willing to think, he is able to escape traps/situations more often (unless he wanted to be trapped/captured just so he could fight some more). This is shown in episodes like "Brain Drain" and "Stuck". He can also dodge things without trying or thinking. He has also shown that he can put things together easily, sometimes even before Yin, as seen in the episode "Who Knows What Evil Lurks" when he knew that there was a spy for the Night Master; unfortunately, the two of them fought over each other's past mistakes. In the episodeDisapp-Eared, it was shown that if he is willing to study, he can learn new things in just a minute. He also has a keen sense for telling when people are evil. In the episode "Touchy Feelings", it was shown that Yang keeps his true feelings underneath all his other emotions (his biggest emotion being love, and this is revealed when his love-bunny towers over the city). He is also very clever when he wants to be, as seen in the episode "Inconvenient Tooth" when he outsmarts Carl using deception. Sometimes, instead of just leaping into action without thinking, he will think about what would be the best thing to use against an enemy, as seen in the episode "Yin-Credible!". He is also very good at making up plans. He is also a very good drummer. Yang has also shown that he can disguise his voice. He is also very competitive. In the episode "Old Softie", it is shown that before he finishes saying something, he can come up with different words to say something else and that he has always loved ponies; and in the episode "Dance, Dance Devastation", it is shown that he is a good rapper, dancer, and singer and that he can also speak some Spanish and German. In the episode "Walk in the Woods", it is shown that he can also be very respectful to his elders. He can also be very strategic. It is revealed in Deja Foo Yang is ticklish. He likes clowns but hates mimes. It is revealed in "Mind Games" that he secretly writes poetry when no ones around, he sometimes thinks about painting Lina's toes, and that being wedged in the toilet of a demolished outhouse in front of a dangerously attactive lady is his 3rd biggest fear. yangast.png Yangy.PNG Yang's_Con..PNG yinyang aura.PNG yang baby.PNG Category:Lagomorphs Category:Disney Heroes Category:Animal Heroes Category:Male Heroes Category:Antagonist Heroes Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Fighter Category:Martial Artists Category:Trash-Talking Heroes Category:Super Hero Category:Heroes who are biologically related to the villain Category:Comedic Heroes Category:Kid Heroes Category:Swordsmen Category:Imperfect Heroes Category:Incompetent Heroes Category:Living Heroes Category:Heroes with Evil Counterparts Category:Twins Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Heroes with superhuman strength Category:Dimwits Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Size-Shifter Category:Heavy Weapons Users Category:Hammerer Category:Pyrotic Heroes Category:Chaotic Good Category:Reality-Preserver Category:Time-Travellers Category:Servant of a Villain Category:Good Hearted Bastards Category:Aerokinetic Heroes Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Heroic Xenophobes Category:Hungry Heroes Category:Heroic Creator Category:Villain's Lover Category:Warriors Category:Love Rivals Category:Teleporters Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Athletic Heroes Category:Speedsters Category:Vehicular Heroes Category:Destructive Heroes Category:Wrathful Heroes Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Heroes who can fly Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Mischievous Heroes Category:Greedy Heroes Category:Charismatic Heroes Category:Remorseful Heroes Category:Telekinetics Category:Clowns